Fairytale ending?
by kelbobs15
Summary: It's Sam's leavers prom and she's hoping 2 get her fairytale ending... Will she or will sum1 take that away 4 her... Oneshot schoolfic. Plezz Read and review, luv Kellyxxx


_** O.k just a oneshot schoolfic, again I'm sorry 4 doing another fic without finishing the others. Luv KellyxXx  
**_

_**Fairytale Ending?**_

Sixteen year old Sam Nixon looked at herself in the mirror in despair. She was wearing a cinderella style white prom dress. She looked at her best friend Jo Masters. "I can't pull this off, it's too..." Sam began but Jo interrupted her.

"Too what? Too beautiful? Too dressy? What? You can pull this off you're gorgeous but you won't admit it." Jo said. Sam could only mumbled a few words. "Right shut up and let me beautify you."

"I thought you said I was already gorgeous." Sam laughed.

"You are but there's nothing wrong with a little make up." Jo took out her make up case and went over to Sam.

A few hours later Jo, Honey, Kerry and Mia were waiting outside of the bathroom for Sam to come out. "Sam hurry up the limo's gonna be here soon." Honey called.

"Give me a minute." Sam requested.

"What is she doing? I thought you did her make up before." Kerry said.

"I did." Jo replied. Seconds later Sam unlocked the bathroom door. All the girls' jaws dropped.

Sam's blonde hair was curled and half of it was pulled back. Her lips were shiny with lipgloss and her eyes sparkled in the light. She a silver heart-shaped necklace that gave her white gown an extra bonus. The girls all closed their mouths and smiled at her. "Oh my god sweetie you look beautiful!" Honey exclaimed.

"Thankyou, you guys look fantastic too." Sam said. Honey was wearing a floor length baby pink dress and her hair was up in an elegant bun. Jo and Mia were both wearing black dresses but Mia's was shorter and had straps. Jo's was long and strapless. Kerry's dress was a little over the top, it was flurescent pink and came out at the bottom.

"Girls the limo's here!" Sam mum called.

"You ready?" Jo asked Sam as the others made their way downstairs.

"Yeah." Sam said nervously.

"You're gonna knock Phil Hunter dead."

"Cindy fancies him and she's prettier."

"And she's also a stuck up bitch that'll shag any fella that moves." Sam laughed at this and followed Jo downstairs.

Mrs Nixon saw her daughter and ran over to her tears streaming out of her eyes. "Oh sweetheart you look beautiful." She said as she hugged Sam.

"Mum you're gonna stain my dress." Sam laughed.

"Sorry, have a good time."

"Thanks mum."

The girls helped themselves to some champagne in the limo. Honey poured the champagne into the glasses. When she got to Kerry's drink the limo went over a bump and she spilt it all over Kerry's dress. "Honey!" Kerry screamed.

"Oh God I'm so sorry!" Honey gasped. Jo, Sam and Mia secretely started giggling.

"Oh, what am I gonna do now?!"

When they arrived at the hotel where the prom was being held, Kerry had got out most of the champagne but there was still a huge wet patch. Sam saw Phil and smiled at him, he smiled back but was approached by Cindy. Sam frowned and went over to her table with the girls being stared at constantly by her old classmates.

A few hours into the night most of the teachers were completely hammered. Jo sniggered, that was the only reason she agreed to go to the prom. Suddenly the lights dimmed and a slow song began to play. Jo looked over at Phil, he was alone. "Sam now's your chance, go and ask him to dance." Jo urged.

"No way!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam if you don't now then you might never get a chance now move." Jo grabbed Sam's hand and dragged her up and pushed her in Phil's direction.

Sam looked back at Jo who was gesturing with her hands to keep moving. Sam gave her a stern stare before moving towards Phil. Before she reached Phil, Cindy approached him and asked him to dance. Phil agreed as they moved towards the dance floor and began to move. Sam noticed how cosy they looked. Her eyes filled with tears, as she fled the building.

Sam walked around the gardens of the hotel, mascara was running down her cheeks. She wiped her face not making herself look any better. "Sam!" Jo called.

"Leave me alone Jo." Sam replied. Jo ran infront of Sam and wrapped her arms around her neck. Sam cried on Jo's shoulder. Jo kissed her forehead. "Jo, do you know what it's like to love someone but they don't love you back and probably never will?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I do." Jo sighed.

"Really? Who?"

"You Sam."

Sam looked at her best friend in astonishment. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." Jo said panicking.

"What do you mean? You love me. Since when?" Sam asked.

"Since I met you, I put it down to a crush back then but my feelings just got stronger and I realised I was falling in love with you. Then I saw the way you looked at Phil and realised it was never gonna happen." Sam held her friend's hand and pulled her away so they were out of the rain. She leant up and kissed Jo softly on the lips.

They pulled away. Sam looked at Jo and said: "I do love you, but I love cos you're my best friend, you know."

"I know, thanks for being so understanding."

"It's ok." Sam hugged Jo.

The two girls made their way back to the main hall and over to the dancefloor. They started dancing to Push the Button by Sugababes. Stuart Turner, a sly boy that fancied Sam went over to them and tried to dance with Sam. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "Stuart get off! Stuart!" Sam exclaimed.

"You heard her, let go of her." Jo snapped.

"Get lost dyke!" Stuart yelled. Phil approached them.

"Listen here Turner, they asked you to leave them alone now push off!" Phil snapped.

"What you gonna do about it?"

"Knock all your teeth in if I have to." Stuart looked around nervously.

"She's a stupid slut anyway." He walked away with everyone staring at him.

"Are you alright?" Phil asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, thankyou." Sam said.

"I know this may sound a bit pushy, but would you like to dance?" Sam looked at Jo. "Go on." Jo urged. Sam walked away hand in hand with Phil.

Phil gently put his arms around her waist. Sam looked at the floor nevously. "You look really beautiful tonight Sam." Phil said.

"Thankyou, you scrub up well yourself." Sam smiled. Phil placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking up at him. Can I kiss you?"

"What about Cindy?"

"What about her?" Phil leant down and gently pressed his lips against Sam's.

Sam melted into his kiss, she subconsiously raised her hands up to his hair and slipped her tongue into his mouth. They pulled away as the other people reacted with wolf whistles. Sam started giggling. "Do you want to get out of here?" Phil asked her.

"Yeah sure." Sam giggled. They left the hall hand in hand as well as getting dirty looks off Cindy and Stuart. But they didn't care all they cared about at that moment was each other.

_**Yay was a happy ending all round! The way a fairytale was meant 2 be lol! Don't know wat's wiv me and a happy ending. Wonder if I'll get my fairytale dance at my prom... Really doubt it but anyway. Let me no wat u all think. Luv u allxXx**_


End file.
